<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heroes Enchanted by PendragonQueen09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471616">Heroes Enchanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendragonQueen09/pseuds/PendragonQueen09'>PendragonQueen09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment Issues, Flirting, Lawyer Janus, M/M, Patton is still sympathetic, Sex worker Remus, Sexual Tension, Villain Patton, Will add tags as I go, eagerly consensual prostitution, established relationships - Freeform, feelings of hopelessness, hero roman, just a smidge, remrom - Freeform, superhero au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendragonQueen09/pseuds/PendragonQueen09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing a fight with the villain Patton, Roman is transported to a world where things are similar to home, but different.  For instance, nobody here has superpowers, and his powers have stopped working.  Now he has to find a way home, with the help of the other him and the other Patton.</p><p>That is, assuming there will be a home to go back to when he does...</p><p>This fic does contain Roman/Remus as a side ship, they are not related ^^  Minors DNI since there might be smut later!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first chapter is pretty long, I got carried away- I'm not sure that will be a pattern but I hope you enjoy it, it was delightful to write so far 💖<br/>Tw: cigarettes, fire, burning, mentions of prostitution as an illegal act, the uses of the words "crazy" and "insane"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For months, Catastrophe had been plotting on how to bring the hero to his knees, and here he finally had him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It is sweet, is it not?" He asked, tracing a finger down the battered prince's chin, watching him give a sudden struggle in the bonds of sapphire and steel before almost immediately giving in, shaking in exertion.  "All these years you've caught me, released me, like a golden fish to grant you a wish one day- and all it took was once from me.  All I needed to do was catch you once."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you plan to do with me, Morality," Creativity asked- <em> no, demanded, </em>using the name only allowed between them, light glinting off of his red eye mask, and Catastrophe gave a sweet little giggle that had the prince's hair standing on end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I won't kill you, if that's what you were wondering.  A sort of thank you, for sparing me all these years."  Hope rose in the prince's eyes, and Catastrophe laughed aloud to crush it again.  "I'm only going to get you out of my… <em> claws </em> .  You've been quite the nuisance, you know!  Without you around, I'll be able to rule this city.  Rule the <em> world, </em>really."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What does that-" the prince tried to ask, but was cut off with a tut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The monologues! You cannot interrupt the monologues!"  The villain squatted in front of him, and there was some level of emotion in this for both of them.  It shone in the golden eyes of the villain and the green eyes of the hero- opposite levels of joy and horror, fear and love.  "I've tried to tell you that so many times over the years but you really are hopeless, aren't you, Roman?"  He said with a smile, bittersweet, and Creativity's brain fried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Patton," he stuttered, "whatever you're planning to do, you can't.  It won't end well, it won't-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That was never my goal," he said firmly, all of the soft from before gone as he stood quickly, but he seemed just as happy as he held out his palms to the hero, closing his eyes to concentrate.  "Unlike you, Prince, I never wanted everything to go well," he opened an eye to wink, sticking out his tongue as the air around Roman began to swirl.  "I just wanted a little… <em> 'chat'-" </em> he said, pronouncing it as cat's french pronunciation, "-before you left.  Oh I really will miss you, but- well- we all have better things to do!" He giggled openly, the restraints on Roman's skin finally broke as he was raised into the air.  He punched out a fist towards the villain, but the flames that came were immediately smothered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, no, <em> no,"  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>"</em> </b> Fare thee well, have a <em> pawful </em> life!" Said the villain's last words before the world finally went dark for the hero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully for Roman, he woke up, which was more than he had honestly been expecting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was on some… solid stone surface, but it wasn't real stone.  It was grainy, and uncomfortable.  The night sky lay above him, as dark as ever- pitch black, littered with light pollution.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The prince sat up slowly, glancing around in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The surface he was sitting on was like a sidewalk, but… wasn't.  Usually they were smooth, obsidian things, near impossible to break down, but this one seemed easy to break.  The kind that would need constant repairs.  He ran his fingers over it, pushed down- but nothing happened, so it must have been stronger than it looked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rubbing his head, the hero stood, turning his head to look at the city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was… well, familiar, but somehow run down.  The streets were empty, but vaguely, he could tell where he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It just looked… different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned away from the street, eyes gazing up at a rather boring sign for a grocery store.  "Wackendorf's", which was familiar in name but not appearance.  He'd never seen the store look so… ancestral.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red cape billowing behind the hero, he made his way inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman decided he had either been transported to an ancient time in the past or a time far in the future, after some awful apocalypse.  The teen at the register had their eyes glued to their phone, but as he entered they snapped up, squinting in confusion as he approached.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Excuse me," he said in his most hero-esque tone, and they snorted.  Well, that was unfamiliar.  Roman had never had someone laugh at his presence.  He frowned.  "I apologize, citizen, is there something funny?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They seemed to remember that they were working, and they straightened.  "Not at all, sir," they said, and Roman decided to let the grin they wore slide.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... very well.  Do you have an inkling on where I might find the Claw-ful villain, Cat-astrophe?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... Am I on TV?" The teen asked dazedly.  Roman's expression dropped further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em> No </em> , of course you're not on <em> TV </em> .  I'm looking for <em> Catastrophe. </em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Am I supposed to play along?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are <em> supposed </em> to answer the question!"  Roman huffed, then sighed into his hand.  "Let's start again.  Catastrophe kidnapped me and sent me here- all I want are his whereabouts."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why would I know where the dude who kidnapped you was?" The teen asked, thoroughly befuddled now.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em> Listen here, you-" </em>Roman hissed, grabbing the teen's collar.  Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the other cautiously punch an unfamiliar three digit number into their phone.  Were they dialing the villain himself?  Explaining that whatever convoluted plan he'd had failed?  Cahoots with the enemy, he should have known.  He held his arm back in preparation for a punch.  "This can be easy, villain- all you need to do is tell me where he is, and I will let you go."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The teen brought their phone to their ear.  "Police," they said in a timid voice, and Roman scowled.  He really wasn't liking Morality's new game.  What the hell was police?  Was it a code word for something?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then someone grabbed his fist, and the hero spat out a curse as they easily- <em> easily?- </em>pushed it down to his side and laced their own fingers with his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I apologize for my brother!" They giggled.  "He makes stuff up like this all the time- I promise, he'd never actually hurt a fly!" Said the stranger, and Roman's head snapped to the side to see-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Himself.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was enough to have him releasing the poor teen, staring in bewilderment at what must have been his own clone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fashion sense was different, certainly.  Roman wouldn't be caught dead in a neckline that low.  The shirt this man wore was loose, fluttering around his figure, and he wore black skinny jeans and combat boots, with a leather jacket.  A mustache adorned his face, and he was wearing the barest hint of purple makeup as well as a multitude of piercings that Roman couldn't count.  A silver streak glittered in his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who are you," he asked, and the man smiled, patting his back as he cooed at Roman like a toddler.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There, there, brother, remember- the evil one is at home!  We need to go home to defeat him!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Home?" Roman repeated, the word entirely foreign at that moment, and he imagined he sounded rather stupid.  But- ah, that must be it, then.  This clone was a part of Catastrophe's next great plan.  All he could do was play along, if he wanted to find the villain.  He gave a barely perceptible nod, staring dark and serious at the other, and the clone grinned broadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right, sorry about him!  This is all I'm getting," he said, laying down a lime Icee and a salted caramel chocolate bar on the counter, Roman's eyes hooked to his every move as he paid for the things before leading the hero out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm Remus," he exclaimed as they walked down a dark street together, Remus sucking on the Icee so much that he almost certainly had a brain freeze.  "You're weird.  I like that.  What's your name?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you <em> mean, </em> what is my name?  You- you don't-?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dude, we've never met before.  Are you, like, a celebrity?  Can't tell with the mask, you gotta take it off."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em> Take off-?!" </em> Roman asked, his voice nearing a squeak.  "I am the <em> Prince- </em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hun, I've seen Prince, a mask still doesn't put you close to that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman stopped in place, taking a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where am I?" He demanded, voice lowering an octave with the words.  Remus turned to look at him, taking an <em> excessively </em> long drink that finished off his cup before he threw it over his shoulder onto the street.  He squared his feet towards Roman, grinning broadly as he held his hands out straight on either side of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Welcome to Skyscraper City, baby!" He exclaimed, some manic glint in his eyes.  "Home of pollution and shitheads!  You lookin' for sluts and tramps?  We got you covered!" He hopped up on the street curb, balancing as a vehicle sped by on four wheels, and Roman's eyes chased it, brows low with confusion while Remus continued walking, one foot in front of the other.  "In case you couldn't guess, I'm one of the shitheads, proudly populating this piss-poor place!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What year is it?" Roman asked, eyes still fixed on where the ancient-looking vehicle had disappeared to.  Remus turned to give him a weird look, digging around in his pocket before pulling out a cigarette and lighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What, you a time traveler or somethin'?"  He asked, lighting it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know," the hero answered honestly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"2021.  Hope you're not from 2020, sweetheart- don't need any of that crap following me."  He chuckled to himself like it was a funny joke before taking a long drag from his cigarette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, that's- that's correct, but then- why does everything appear so weak?  Why can I kick rocks off of the road?" He hesitated.  "You swear you've never heard the name Catastrophe before?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah," Remus said, and Roman almost grew defensive.  "It's like a disaster or somethin right?"  Both his hope and fear faded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, that's correct," he huffed, carding his fingers through his own hair and placing a hand on his hips.  Remus blinked at him, looking him up and down for a moment before averting his eyes.  "It's just- everything appears so ancient, yet I know modern technology was only recently created.  Nothing makes <em> sense." </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You sound real honest, dude.  It's really starting to make me think you're crazy.  You're lucky I like that.  Come on, we're heading to my place so we can get you a nap and maybe a bit of professional help tomorrow!"  The man cooed, leading Roman along- who had no choice but to follow, considering this man with his face was his only clue as to where he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't usually walk places," Roman declared as they made their way along the pavement.  "Usually I just fly."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... you got the budget to fly to your house and back?  How cashed are you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What does money have to do with flight?" He tilted his head.  "Isn't that one of the more common abilities?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ab-" Remus faltered, stopping in place once more to snap his neck back towards Roman.  Slowly, a massive grin lit up his face.  "Holy <em> shit </em> you're crazy!  Fuck, you sound so sure of yourself!  You playing with me, man?  You leading me on for some camera crew?  You're not, are you?  <em> Damn, </em> that's hilarious.  I think home might have to wait, you need help <em> now.  </em>Just for reference, don't hop out of my second story window when we get there- it won't end the way you think."  And without further comment or clarification, Remus cackled to himself and kept walking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which was… <em> remarkably </em> confusing.  Roman was beginning to think <em> Remus </em> was the insane one, if it weren't for the teen in Wackendorf's.  And the general shift in reality with everything else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His cape billowed lightly behind him as he walked behind Remus, lost in his thoughts until the man suddenly stopped in the road.  The hero barely managed to keep their bodies from colliding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here we are, home sweet home!"  Remus cheered, gesturing to a building that was possibly the most run down thing that Roman had ever seen.  It was ancient, and skinny- shoved between two others with no space between the walls to move.  A majority of the windows were busted, covered in plastic to keep the cold out.  The ugly green paint was worn away in some places to yellow, which gave it a general, disgusting look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Roman weren't a chivalrous hero, he would have declared he was not sleeping somewhere that looked like it was used as the storage house for kidnapping victims.  As a chivalrous hero, he said so anyway.  Remus snorted at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's just my personal touch.  My boyfriend lets me decorate the outside in exchange for him decorating the inside.  Most of the windows aren't even broken!  It's just decal, baby.  Come on, you'll like the inside better."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman sincerely doubted that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which was why he was pleasantly, <em> remarkably </em> surprised upon entering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The walls were painted a chic black in the entranceway with the decorative bottom wood painted a sweet gold.  Straight ahead was a hall with two doors on the left and two on the right before the end which turned right with a set of stairs, a golden chandelier fixed in the middle of the hall.  A black and golden shoe rack-dresser combo sat in the entryway with a key hook hung above, which is why Roman was hit with a flash of annoyance as Remus kicked off his shoes without putting them up and simply threw his keys on top of the dresser without hanging them.  As Roman took off his shoes, he admired the entryway rug- red and gold with snake designs, some kind of Indian design that was simply <em> gorgeous </em> on the hardwood floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Honey, I'm home!" Remus called, walking away as Roman put up his shoes.  "And I brought home another rat!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The voice that answered sent a chill down Roman's spine as he took just one step into the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Darling, you're going to have to throw away some of your others if you keep bringing home new ones.  They're beginning to stink up the bedroom, and if you don't throw them out I will.  Scentsy can only do so much."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't worry, this one is <em> alive!" </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That is avoiding the subject of the rotting rats in your dresser," the villain hissed, taking a step out of the first door on the left, making for quite the innocent appearance with his hands wrapped in red and white potholder mittens, holding a tray of cinnamon nut cookies.  If it weren't for his face- his hair-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Golden-blond curls fluttered around his head like a corrupted halo, curls that Roman had seen so many hundreds of times before in battles that always ended in nicks and bruises.  His eyes weren't quite the same gold, but the shade of hazel was the closest it could get.  The villain turned his head, looking Roman up and down, and the hero squared his feet and raised his fists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had <em> known </em> this was some kind of trap, he had been <em> sure- </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, you meant a <em> rat </em>," Catastrophe said, lips turning up that way they did when Roman caught him before he could execute one of his flawed, rushed plans.  But rather than do anything about it, or give one of those dreadful, pun-filled speeches he knew the man loved to give, Catastrophe simply turned his head back straight to look into the room across from him.  "Well, grab him some clothes, I'm sure that thing he's wearing can't be comfortable."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>… alright, so that wasn't as planned, or normal, and Roman wanted to scream with frustration.  It was <em> him, </em>he knew it was him.  The heart-shaped birthmark on the side of his neck was a dead giveaway, even if the freckles dusting his cheeks weren't, since Roman had only ever seen them in passing from ripping the villain's mask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What game are you playing?" The hero growled, and Remus poked his head out of the room as Catastrophe looked to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... did you want to play, like, spin the bottle, or-" Remus questioned, before realizing that Roman's eyes were glued to his boyfriend.  "Oh, wait, do you know each other?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I haven't the faintest clue who he is," Catastrophe shrugged, quirking a brow disinterestedly.  It boiled a stirring rage in Roman's gut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't play dumb!" Roman shouted, stomping his foot like a petulant child.  "I'm not- if your goal is to drive me insane, villain, it won't succeed!  I don't know your play, but that doesn't matter!  I will beat you in the end, just as I always have!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blink Catastrophe gave him had to be the slowest thing Roman had ever seen.  Remus was glancing between the two in confusion.  "Who do you think I am?" The villain asked softly, and Roman spluttered for a moment, glancing to Remus and licking his lips.  What he couldn't figure out was when the villain had gotten a henchman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... You're Catastrophe.  Morality<em> .  Patton.  </em>The villain."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And who are you?"  The villain asked, taking a step closer, and if it weren't for the cookies in his hands he would have looked rather threatening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The prince," he exclaimed, offended, because it was self-explanatory and he worked hard on his costume.  "Creativity."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But what is your <em> name," </em>the villain prompted with another step and a raised brow.  Roman licked his lips nervously a second time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know my name," the hero declared, voice meeker than he meant it to be.  He cast a glance to Remus.  "I cannot say my name, you should-" he faltered.  Patton should <em> know </em>that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Humor me,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I <em> cannot," </em> he breathed.  "Not in front of him.  He is not- that has only ever <em> been </em> for <em> you </em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catastrophe glanced to Remus, and Remus gave a sheepish grin before making his way down the hallway and clambering up the stairs, trusting the other to handle this alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Roman," he finally said.  "You <em> must </em>remember that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Roman," the villain repeated, setting the cookies on the black stand and removing the mittens just as he took one more step closer to the hero, and Roman took a step back, pinning himself against a wall.  The man placed his hand slowly on his chest.  "My name is Janus," he said, careful and soft, and Roman vigorously shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No- don't, you can't do this, I- you are delighting in my confusion, aren't you?" But Patton never had been a good actor, not this good.  Despite being a villain, he was an awful liar.  "You are <em> Patton </em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My name is Janus," Janus repeated, and Roman felt he was at the beginning of a panic attack.  Who knew this was all Patton had needed to break him down?  "Roman, ground yourself for me, please.  Five things you see."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can't help me, you're not <em> supposed </em>to-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Five things you can see,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The table, Remus' keys, my shoes, the walls, <em> you </em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Four things you can touch."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The wall, my skin, my clothes," he hesitated, bringing a hand up to card through-  "My hair."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Three things you can hear."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman took a deep breath, terrified to close his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My breathing." He paused to listen.  "Remus' footsteps.  M-my heartbeat," was that weak to admit?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're doing fantastic," Janus- Patton- the man said.  "Two things you can smell."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The cookies," Roman answered immediately, because they smelled fantastic, even if they were clearly poisoned.  "... your body spray."  Catastrophe didn't wear body spray like that.  Catastrophe liked cotton candy smells, not the musk of cologne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"One thing you can taste."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Blood," Roman responded.  He was still rather nicked from his fight with Catastrophe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This wasn't Catastrophe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You really aren't him," he said.  No matter how clever Patton was, he wouldn't think to put on a different cologne.  Of all things.  If he were to change that much, he'd change his appearance somewhat- cover the birthmark with makeup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I'm not."  Janus confirmed.  "Now that that is settled, would you like a cookie, and perhaps to change out of that dreadfully exuberant outfit?"  As if he wasn't wearing a suit to make cookies.  "You look about the same size as Remus, I'm certain his clothes will fit you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am not meant to show my face to civilians."  Even though he had already broken the unspoken rule to never give away your name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We can keep a secret."  Janus hesitated.  "Well, I certainly can," he muttered under his breath.  "Moreover, I have a feeling you will be staying with us for a while, and I don't believe you want to be wearing that mask the whole time you are here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... no, I suppose not," Roman huffed, turning his head to the side.  He shakily lifted his hands and unclipped the thing at the sides, slowly lowering the eye mask from his face.  An inhale as he did so distracted his attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Janus was staring, mouth propped open just slightly in shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... if Remus had not told me he has no siblings, I might think you two were twins," Janus muttered softly, and Roman donned a disgusted expression that Janus deigned to laugh at.  The man put on his mittens and grabbed the tray of cookies again, carrying them inward and turning right into the room Remus had left.  Roman was pleasantly surprised to find a well decorated living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm certain Remus will be down with a set of clothes soon enough," Janus said, placing the cookies on the coffee table and grabbing a jacket Remus had haphazardly thrown on the back of the couch to neatly fold it.  "The restroom is the second door on the left, if you need it.  The second door on the right is- well, you don't want to go in there.  I will suffice it to say that it is Remus' work room.  Upstairs is my work study, mine and Remus' bedroom, and V-... the guest bedroom, among others.  You may explore later.  My work study is locked, and I would prefer you not go in there unless there is some kind of emergency.  Some of my projects are extremely private."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey sluts I found something cute!" Remus shrieked as he pranced down the stairs, audibly stomping his feet.  "Where you at?" He asked, before poking his head into the living room and beaming.  "Oh, there you are!"  He bounced in, grabbed Janus' hand, and yanked the uptight man into a kiss that had Roman blushing, floundering, and turning his head away with a hand shield over his eyes.  When Janus spoke next, he was rather breathless sounding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Roman, you- ah, ahem, excuse me.  You may- feel free to go get dressed in the bathroom."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He left quickly with the clothes, followed by a few small whimpers from Janus as Remus cheerfully pecked at the other's neck, whispering about how he missed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman supposed he had been faintly wondering how such a clearly successful man as Janus could get saddled with someone like Remus, but seeing them together like that made something click.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were very clearly... happy together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who was he kidding?  His suspicions were definitely more along the lines of, 'Remus is fantastic in bed.'  And, apparently out of it.  Roman's flush didn't seem to want to fade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>None of that was important.  He tried to shake himself off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His first priority was getting home, but for that, he needed to know where he was.  He had all of the clues, he had all the evidence he needed- but he couldn't figure out how the string connected.  Brains had never been his strength.  He sighed as he re-dressed, surprised at the red cropped shirt, and more importantly, how perfectly it fit him.  He tugged on the white pants Remus had provided, and they, too, were a perfect fit.  A shiver went down his spine as he once again considered the clone theory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After psyching himself up, he marched his way back to the living room.  The two were seated now on the couch chomping on cookies and- likely chatting, but Roman didn't have time for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I need you two to answer some questions," he exclaimed, and Janus tilted his head while Remus snorted up cookie crumbs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't even notice you took off your mask, dude, you look like I did in highschool."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What is-?  ...Nevermind." Roman huffed.  "Actually, that's one of my questions.  Why do you look like me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I dunno man, sometimes people just look like each other."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, he has a point," Janus chimed in curiously.  "You two look almost exactly alike.  Besides that, Remus, darling, look at his clothes- yours are a perfect fit.  It is almost like you two are an exact copy of one another."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you <em> did </em> clone me-!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I did not, but I am going to counter with some questions of my own.  Roman, how do you believe you came to be here?  Remus led you to our house, but what happened before that?"  Remus blinked as it clicked with him that 'Roman' was the other's name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-" he hesitated, forcing himself not to declare that the other already knew.  If he wanted answers himself, he needed to cooperate.  "I was fighting Catastrophe, and I lost," he murmured, turning his head down and away in shame.  "He encased me in sapphires and steel.  I have never felt so helpless.  My flames wouldn't work, and my strength, and my flight.  Then he- it was as if he was saying goodbye.  He said my name, and <em> did </em> - <em> something- </em> and I made an effort to attack him, but my powers stopped working."  His shoulders fell, and he rubbed the bridge of his nose.  "And then I awoke on pavement that appeared weak, but I could not push through it, in a world that is like my own, but different, with people who look like those I know, but- aren't," he said, looking to the two men in front of him.  Remus was blinking at him delightedly before he leaned over to Janus to whisper in his ear just loudly enough that Roman could hear him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can we humor him?  <em> Please </em>, Janny, this is so funny!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is not a <em> joke, </em> " Roman huffed, stomping his foot again as he glared.  "If I don't find him, who <em> knows </em>what he will do to the world!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But you already lost once," Remus quipped.  "Assuming you're telling the truth, and that you're not crazy, what makes you think you'll win this time?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I never lost before," Roman said plainly, puffing out his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The flames from his punches had burned around them as they fought, the sky red as Catastrophe dodged hit after hit, giggling from avoiding the moves.  The games they played, sending adrenaline rushing through Roman's veins, an eager smile stretched across his lips.  But the smile faded to a grimace with time as the villain scraped past his every move, breaching his defenses with a giggle and a pounce, clawing every time he let his guard down until he had collapsed to his knees with the villain in front of him.  Morality adjusted his cat-ear hood, pushing it back off of his head. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "How?" Roman rasped out.  "How do you keep dodging?" He lunged to his feet, hitting a punch right where he was, and it was like he had teleported two inches.  Roman missed and again fell to his knees. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "Practice," Catastrophe purred. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "Bullshit," Roman hissed. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "Ah- ah- ah, careful Roman, there are children~" </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He snapped his head up, looking around, and indeed saw a group of children peering, whimpering and crying from the windows of an old burning building.  This street should have been evacuated, what were they-?! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He bolted to his feet and away from Catastrophe, growling as the other laughed behind him. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "Your heart will be you undoing!" The villain cheerfully called, but the Prince couldn't bring himself to care as he ran towards the building.  Morality wouldn't stop him from saving children, he wasn't that depraved, but something still didn't add up. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He should have seen them, why hadn't he seen them?  He wasn't that reckless with his fire, was he?! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> He sprinted through the burning building, the flames licking his skin like an old friend, but he knew not everyone was so lucky as to be invulnerable to them.  The Prince burst onto the second story floor, and the children turned to him- only to flicker and disappear with wide smiles.  From the ceiling fell a net of sapphires and steel, and he couldn't believe he had been tricked so </em> <b> <em>easily</em> </b> <em> . </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "Using children against me?!" He screamed, trying to rise only to collapse with a cough as his powers failed him.  The cough turned into more, the fire that had been his friend turned against him, and he screamed again as it burned his skin, heated the net and scalded him to the point of unconsciousness. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> And he woke strapped to a chair, wrapped in the net that had been his undoing. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It <em> won't </em> happen again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He really did sound serious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus giggled a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Janus, on the other hand, considered the sight in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you remember your parents, Roman?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do I really have to prove I'm sane for you people to take me seriously?!  What in the <em> hell </em> is the <em> problem </em>with what I've said?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Superheroes aren't <em> real!" </em> Remus spoke around ascending giggles, and his words had Roman twitching.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am standing right in <em> front </em> of you,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What Remus means to say-" Janus interrupted smoothly.  "Is that, in our reality, Roman, powers like the ones you've described simply don't attribute themselves to humans," he explained cautiously.  "No human in Skyscraper City can fly.  In your- <em> reality, </em> you claim that you could.  Have you tried that since waking up, even once?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I- well, no-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So try," Janus prompted and Remus' giggles cut off as he looked to him.  "You should have no problem proving it, should you be telling the truth."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jay, I don't think we can help him like this-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't," Roman exclaimed, soft and defeated.  "It isn't working.  But I'm not lying! I'm not- I'm not crazy!  I didn't hallucinate my entire life!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Janus looked to him with an expression like pity, and Roman growled.  "Take a cookie, Roman, and sit down."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With no other option but to storm out of the building, Roman huffed and did so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not crazy," he repeated, taking a large bite of the possibly-poisoned cookie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was not saying you were," Janus reasoned.  "I can offer you another theory."  There was hesitation.  "However, we will be taking you to therapy tomorrow, and likely for a few more sessions- should you want to hear it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I do," Roman declared.  Not like he had anything else to do tomorrow, and if he did, he was fairly certain these civilians would be rather easy to ditch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Remus," Janus spoke, and the other perked up.  "That- time theory, you enjoy so much."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh," he stuttered, cheeks flushing an admirable pink- a shade Roman never would have expected to see on him, but really did look adorable.  "Well, uhm.  You ever heard of the multiverse theory?" He questioned, and Roman carefully shook his head.  "It basically goes like- so, anything that could happen, does, in a different universe.  So there could be a universe where things are infinitely shittier than this one."  He suddenly grew excited.  "I like it because at any moment, we could die!  There's a universe where the kitchen caught on fire when Jay was baking cookies, and I got home just in time to be eaten by the flames and <em> die! </em>  Isn't that cool?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... sure," Roman spoke uncomfortably, rubbing at his arm as he took another bite of cookie.  "So, you're saying-?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You might be from a universe where powers like that exist, but that villain guy sent you here, where they don't!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Take this in stride, remember- it is still far more likely, to us at least, that some trauma morphed your mind and memories," Janus cautioned.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, that- that makes sense," Roman breathed.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're still going to therapy," Janus chirped, and the hero huffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tomorrow," he declared in annoyance.  He didn't necessarily have a problem with therapy- his last therapist had been spectacular and sassy, easy to talk to.  But what was he supposed to tell one in this reality?  They'd think he had some kind of fantasy syndrome.  "Wait- if this is another reality, then-?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked to Remus, eyes widening as he bit the corners of his lips.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ohmygosh, am I the other you?!" Remus exclaimed, eyes widening just the same.  "I mean, I was excited for universes where I was worse off, but <em> damn </em> I'm hot!"  Roman blushed, wrinkling his nose at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then that would make me-" Janus faltered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Catastrophe," Roman breathed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not entirely sure how I feel about being the villain, but taking over the world does sound rather nice," he purred, although he looked somewhat discontented with the news.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Boo," Remus said, "I wanted to be the other Patton."  Roman hated the sound of the name coming from his lips.  "JJ, give me your face.  I want the other me to be evil, not a goody-two-shoes!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey!" Roman shouted out in annoyance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh shit, I gotta go to work!" Remus screeched as he looked up at the clock, hopping off the couch without humoring Roman with a response.  Janus also rose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Be safe, darling," he purred sweetly, pecking Remus chastely on both cheeks only for Remus to cup his own and lay another messy kiss against his lips, leaving him flushed and stumbling a step after as his other pulled away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I will!" He exclaimed happily.  "I'll see you in the morning, Janus!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes- of course- ah, see you then," he murmured near a whine.  Remus smirked devilishly before prancing into the hall and out the door.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He works third shift?"  Roman asked from his spot on the chair as Janus sank back into the couch cushions, flustered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He-" Janus hesitated.  "Yes.  Tonight a client has requested he work at their home.  Sometimes his clients come here, which is what his work room is for."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What does he do?" Roman asked, curious now about the nature of his other self.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"To put it bluntly, sex work, darling." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman recoiled.  "Isn't that-?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Illegal in Skyscraper, yes, but only if he is caught.  He's plenty intelligent enough to do other things, and I've told him as such, but that is- genuinely- the work he wants to do."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Doesn't that bother you?" Roman asked.  "As his boyfriend?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not so much.  We aren't strictly monogamous.  As long as he is safe about it, Remus can have sex with whoever he pleases."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman felt his cheeks turn red as he considered just the idea of that relationship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What is it?"  Janus asked, then smirked.  "Are you thinking of hiring his services?  How narcissistic of you, Roman.  He's not cheap, you know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't-!" Roman protested in a squeak as his ears turned hot with his face.  "What do you do?" He asked, deciding to change the subject.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am a lawyer,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Apt," he squeaked out.  "So you can keep him out of trouble?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As much as I am capable," Janus said, the corners of his lips twitching up.  "Which is, of course, why I would rather you didn't touch my work study."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Noted."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Janus gave a broad yawn.  "Any more questions, or shall I show you to the guest bedroom?" He asked, giving Roman the moment to think.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No.  I'm- kind of in shock.  How am I supposed to get home when home is another <em> universe? </em>But- well, I guess I'm okay on questions for now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good.  You know, you aren't the first homeless stranger that Remus has invited home, but you are certainly the strangest." He said, rising and leading the way.  Roman followed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you believe me, though?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... I believe that <em> you </em> believe what you are saying is true.  I am hoping that therapy tomorrow will make something a little more clear in your head, so you may accept that it might <em> not </em>be."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So in short, no," Roman muttered.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's quite the story, I will give you that.  Personally, I would rather <em> not </em>accept the idea that I am a villain in some distant reality.  What would you do if you were told that?" He asked, leading Roman up the stairs.  Roman thought about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, it isn't really <em> me- </em> just like Catastrophe isn't really you.  If all we share is appearances, we are still different people.  I won't judge you based on the things Catastrophe has done."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But you already did," Janus hummed in response.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When I thought you were him, yes.  But I am now fairly certain that you are not."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And how do you tell that?" Janus asked, spinning at the top of the stairwell to tower over Roman.  "What gives you the impression that I am not him, leading you on?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman faltered, frozen on the steps for just a second too long.  "You helped me," he said determinedly, stepping up one, closer to the other.  "You grounded me when you could have hurt me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A simple ploy to play to your weaknesses,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You complimented me,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"To calm you down."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't smell like him," Roman finally said, and Janus blinked as the hero's hands slid up on the stair rail to bump against his own just as Roman stepped on the same level as Janus, holding his ground with their chests pressed together.  He'd be damned if the other held the advantage, even if it wasn't <em> Patton </em>he was talking to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't what?" Janus breathed out.  His lips smelled like cinnamon, and it gave Roman a few too many ideas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's the cologne," he explained in a voice both deeper and softer than he would have liked.  "Catastrophe wears perfume, like flowers and cotton candy.  Your cologne is-" Roman took a deep breath, and his eyes fluttered shut.  "Muskier," he breathed.  "It's not his.  Catastrophe would never think to disguise that- not if he weren't disguising everything else."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes fluttered back open, and their proximity gave Roman <em> far </em>too many ideas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Janus' half lidded eyes flashed down to Roman's lips, then back up as he swallowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We should really go to bed," Roman whispered, mouth quirking up in a half-grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes," Janus whispered back, and Roman liked how the word sounded, coming from his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well then?" He prompted quietly.  "Lead the way."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a shaky breath, Janus smiled with tight lips, finally taking a step back.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I thought you were supposed to be the good guy?" He asked carefully, and Roman gave a shrug.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not all work, no play." The hero quipped, delighted as Janus had to close his eyes to keep composure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The room on your right is the guest bedroom," Janus said once he was breathing evenly again, apparently deigning to ignore the jabs.  Roman turned to look, and kept turning as Janus took a path that led first right, then behind where the set of stairs emerged, and finally into a hallway left from that.  Roman moved to follow.  "The upstairs hall leads to my office," Janus rapped on the doors as he passed with his right knuckle.  "The upstairs bathroom, the master bedroom where Remus and I sleep- straight ahead- and on the left is a spare room with a desk that we rarely touch.  Not since-" he faltered.  "Well, we just don't touch it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gotcha," Roman murmured.  "Then- can I borrow some pyjamas?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh- I suppose, but they won't fit as well," Janus answered sheepishly.  "You have to borrow mine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why not Remus'?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He does not own a pair," he explained, flustered.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ahh," Roman hummed in understanding.  "Then that's fine.  And I'll just wear this again tomorrow, since I wore it for less than an hour."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so it was that Roman was changed into a pair of slightly oversized pyjamas where the shirt and legs went too far down and he had to cinch the waist tight to keep them from falling down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> At least the bed is comfortable enough </em>, he thought, huffing as he stared at the ceiling of the guest bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had been sent to an alternate universe- one where he wasn't a hero, or even a celebrity.  Just an ordinary citizen.  And he had no way of going home.  It was terrifying.  What was Patton doing to the world?  What was he doing to the citizens, without Roman to protect them?  Had Patton told them he'd fallen, crushed their little hope, or had he let them assume that Roman had simply abandoned them of his own free will?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Would there even be a home to go back to, when he found his way?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't realize he was crying until a draft had the sides of his face going cold.  He raised his hands to wipe his tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry," he whispered aloud, whimpered it into the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No matter how hard he had tried, how well he had done at protecting Skyscraper City, it still seemed he was never quite good enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He forced away the tears, resigning himself to the belief that tomorrow would be better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Mysterious Disappearance of Virgil Pavidus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman spends half of his first day in this new reality.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did not intend to update this so soon but oops here I am<br/>Tw: mentions of burning/fire, mentions of kidnapping, abandonment issues, angry yelling/anger issues, being called or assumed to be not in the right mind, therapy, dead rats, nightmares</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The fire was all around him now.  He was looking for something- someone- but there was so much fire, and it still was dark.  He heard children giggling, like they were right next to his ears.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're too late," one of them whispered, humored.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"There's no point," said another, just as he pushed past the doors into a brightly lit room.  A child stood at the window, bouncing a basketball with two hands before catching it and turning to him.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You failed," said the child, and their face seemed to melt- their smile melting with it for a horrendous display that left a puddle on the floor.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reality flickered, and the flames ate him alive as he screamed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman awoke with a start, gasping somewhat for air as his heart pounded in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Antsy from the moment he woke.  It was going to be a long day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned into his hands before throwing the covers off of him and shooting out of bed, shoving on the outfit from the day before.  The clock on the bedside table read seven, and the window to the right had light shining through.  Usually he was up by six.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Failure,</span>
  </em>
  <span> whispered the voice of a child, and Roman shook it off as he pushed out of his room, shaken to the point of action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After using the restroom, he clambered quickly down the stairs, checking the rooms for Janus- but there was no sign of the other, and he realized he must still be sleeping.  No problem, that was fine.  Roman despised being alone when thoughts like these were clattering in his head, but he was used to distracting himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He entered the kitchen, once again cheerfully blown away by how neatly tidy the room was.  Glass black cabinets held the dishes, and Roman made his way to the one that held cups.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two glasses sat in the front, etched with words, and Roman took the moment to read them, blinking at seeing the two's names.  He pulled them out of the cupboard to look further behind them.  In the left back corner was another glass with "Guest" clearly etched along it, facing outward, but there was another cup in the right back corner that caught Roman's attention.  A spider had made its home above the glass, webs strung from the glass to the wall, shimmering with the little light it received.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's an awful place for a meal, bud," Roman murmured, reaching for the glass and carefully turning it without disturbing the web the best he could.  The name 'Virgil' shone in the etching, and Roman gave a curious hum before turning the glass back around, setting it back into place.  He pulled out the guest glass and placed the other two carefully back in the cupboard where they had been before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he filled up the cup with the Culligan machine sat next to the fridge, he wondered on it.  Who was that?  What had happened to him?  Whatever it was, Janus and Remus clearly hadn't moved on from it.  Not with his cup still in their cupboard and their words to guests still slipping up to start his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman chugged his glass before placing it on the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't any of his business.  He was just antsy because-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're running out of time</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that voice whispered, and Roman could almost laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like he had any time in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What would Patton do with his newfound freedom from the hero?  Would other heroes fight back, or be too afraid?  Would a new hero rise?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or would Roman return to his city on fire, burned from flames that were not his own?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hero filled his cup and took another drink, then walked out the front door.  Or at least, he tried to, but opening the door brought him face to face with Remus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And damn, was he a sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyone could take a glance at him and know what he'd gotten to last night, but Roman found himself openly staring.  His eyes traced along the bruises and bite marks on the other's neck, the hickies littered across his skin, the state of his outfit- ripped in some places and barely thrown together.  His eyes were puffy like he'd been crying, but his lips were red like he'd enjoyed it, hair fallen across his forehead making him look like a different person than the man who had it styled up last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit," Roman exclaimed aptly, "you look-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ravishing, darling?" Remus said with a smirk, only to yawn and have his shirt fall down his shoulder, revealing even more marks.  "Not up for another round right now, maybe later," he hummed sleepily, and Roman's chest clenched as he stepped out of the man's way, lips pressed tightly together while Remus let himself inside.  He swayed a little as he walked, letting out a sweet little noise as he leaned against the hallway doorframe to kick off his shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So why were you sneaking out?"  Remus questioned.  "Jay doesn't usually get up until I get home, he's dependent like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was just gonna go for a run," Roman answered.  "Feeling antsy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah," Remus nodded in understanding, his eyes slipping shut.  "But you have to come back," he reminded in a small voice.  "You can't disappear, you hafta go to therapy,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't planning on vanishing," Roman said, and Remus nodded again, his head moving at a lethargically slow state.  "Do you need help up the stairs?"  Roman asked, then rephrased. "May I touch you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby, with a body like that you could touch me in my sleep and I'd thank you," Remus hummed, a smile crawling again to his face, and Roman knew he wasn't fully aware of his words but it still had heat crawling across his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can promise you I won't be doing that,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pity," Remus huffed, sinking against the wall and whimpering when he reached the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to carry you, alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes cracked open just enough to look Roman up and down.  "Alright," he said, and Roman leaned down, easily scooping him up bridal style.  Remus squeaked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aren't I heavy?" He asked nervously, or as nervously as he could with his head tiredly thunked against Roman's chest.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not really," Roman responded with a snort.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm, jealous, I can't even do a pull-up," he exclaimed, eyes sliding shut again as Roman carried him carefully up the stairs and down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to set you down now," Roman said softly, only for Remus to cling to his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Noo</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to open the door, and you need to go to sleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't wanna," he continued whining, and Roman huffed.  "Sleep is where the nightmares go.  I don't wanna right now, I'm not ready," he pouted up at Roman, and the hero's heart skipped a beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... alright, you don't need to sleep yet, but don't you want to see Janus?" He asked, negotiating with him like Remus was a child.  In this state, he might as well be.  "I need to open the door so you can see Janus."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Remus gave an annoyed little mumble, wrapping his arms around Roman's neck and allowing his legs to be lowered to the ground.  Roman knocked on the door before opening it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The contrasting smell of rotting animals and a lemon scented Scentsy hit his nose first, and he wrinkled it in disgust even as Remus gave a happy little smile, hobbling to their bed and crawling up next to where Janus laid, immediately beginning to peck soft kisses to his boyfriend's face and whisper about how he missed him as Janus stirred into waking reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, they were sappy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it weren't for the stink, Roman would almost like the idea of joining them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Roman shut the door, allowing the two their privacy as he made his way back down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't sure he wanted to go for a run anymore, deigning instead to exercise in the living room.  He hoped Janus didn't mind his moving the coffee table to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some stretches, he started with thirty situps, switching then to thirty push-ups, and then to thirty squats.  The second round came with thirty Russian twists, thirty clap push-ups, and thirty lunges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sixty seconds of planking, sixty left-handed push-ups, and he was halfway through sixty right-handed push-ups when he realized he had an audience.  He held himself off the ground, turning his gaze curiously to where Janus stood watching him in the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't stop on my account," the man said, his voice nearing something like a hiss and his eyes wide with something like interest.  So Roman gave something like a smirk, turning his gaze back to the ground as he worked on the gruesome regiment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thirty right-handed push-ups later, and he was finally pushing himself off the ground to stand.  He didn't really notice Janus walking towards him until the man's finger was under his chin, their noses near brushing together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for your help," Janus hummed with a sly grin.  Roman's brain, unfortunately, had shorted out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" He asked intelligently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With Remus," Janus clarified, tilting his head, as if it was obvious, but Roman was too badly hooked on how their noses touched for just a second with the slight action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Roman said breathlessly.  "Yeah, no problem.  He looked like he was struggling a little."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus gave a hum that fluttered through the core of Roman's being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, uhm, when will he get up?" Roman asked, and Janus glanced to the living room clock, thankfully pulling away.  Not that Roman minded being so close, but it really made it hard to think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sometime around four, probably.  I scheduled your appointment at noon, so we will likely be back before he wakes."  Janus tilted his head curiously, shoulders dropping.  He looked like he was debating asking himself something.  "How on earth are you so unphased by that workout?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Practice," Roman laughed.  "That's nothing compared to carrying five people to safety and having to act like a hero while I do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus gave a humored smile, and Roman rolled his eyes as he was hit was a flash of irritability.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not</span>
  <em>
    <span> lying</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he muttered, and Janus blinked rapidly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did not accuse you-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, but you were thinking it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no response for a moment.  Then Janus sighed, turning to walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want for breakfast, Roman?" He asked, slight annoyance bubbling in his voice, which didn't seem quite fair to the hero- not when Janus had been the one to give him that piteous smile in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't care," he breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you like your eggs, then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fried."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman could only sulk for the better part of fifteen minutes after Janus left before growing bored and creeping to the kitchen to watch the man cook from the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to admit, it was… impressive.  In the most mundane of ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman had never seen someone cook without a power.  Even when he cooked, he generally used his own fire.  It was easier to control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The care on Janus' expression as he paid attention to every component of breakfast separately was something to see.  Roman wondered if this was how the other felt watching him exercise.  Fulfilled, and well aware that what he was seeing was something he could never do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's just breakfast," Janus spoke with sass without looking up from the pancakes as he flipped them.  "Why are you staring so hard?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was just a workout," Roman sassed back.  "Why were you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pancakes are not as difficult as a sixty second plank," Janus snorted now, humored again by his guest.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe, but it's not something I could do.  That's what makes people watch."  Roman hopped to sit on a stool by the island counter, facing Janus and resting his cheeks on his hands.  "You're enchanting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus didn't turn, but Roman could see his ears slowly turn red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's just breakfast," he muttered again after a moment, and Roman grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meal was finished by 9:30, and after Janus brought some up to Remus, they sat together at the counter to eat it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've never paid much attention to those born powerless, but I suppose there is beauty too in a world without abilities.  I see it in you, and in Remus- although that one is harder," he laughed softly.  "He's more… unique."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you think I fell in love with him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you had a one night stand, and he was great in bed," Roman answered honestly, snickering.  It petered off as Janus hummed.  "Oh come on, there is no way a successful guy like you fell for a guy like him without at least one blowjob involved."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet fall I did," Janus spoke sweetly, prim and proper as he ate his food.  "I'm not entirely sure what it was at first.  Like you said, he is… unique.  I was drawn to him.  He grates on my nerves more days than not, but I love him.  And I loved him even before sex was a part of our relationship.  I think it is the confidence.  While I </span>
  <em>
    <span>act</span>
  </em>
  <span> confident, he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>honestly </span>
  </em>
  <span>confident.  ...He inspires me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... that's sweet," Roman mused.  "I'm not sure I see what you do, though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've only just met him.  Rarely do people see the beauty in a fossil- it is only once they've studied it that they may fully appreciate such a thing.  Remus is like an amber fossil.  To me, he is beautiful, but I have been studying him for years.  Strangers can only appreciate his outward beauty.  They don't understand the beauty of the insect inside.  They think of it as a flaw, an imperfection on what he could have been." He chuckled.  "That is, of course, you- a chunk of amber, fossilized without visible imperfections."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, don't worry, there's plenty of imperfections," Roman chuckled dryly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that is the kind of thing you talk about in therapy, darling." Janus' fork clattered to his empty plate.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you usually do now?" Roman asked, following suit, and Janus considered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That depends upon what needs to be done.  Cleaning, but I don't have much to clean at the moment.  I suppose I could wash the dishes-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words very quickly turned into mumbling to himself as he glanced around with a hand on his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you like cleaning, then?" Roman questioned as he stood, taking both his and Janus' plates to the sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  It is- ridiculously satisfying, to watch a yellowed surface go white."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you do if you have no cleaning to do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could go work on one of my cases upstairs.  I never accept more than I can handle, but I always have work to do.  I suppose that is the life of a lawyer," Janus sighed fondly, rising and walking to the sink to stand by the hero.  Roman couldn't help a smile of his own at how familiar that kind of life sounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, then I think I'm gonna go for a walk," he claimed.  "Explore the… differences."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll be back before your appointment, correct?"  Janus asked, turning to meet Roman's eyes, and there was something- somewhat </span>
  <em>
    <span>vulnerable</span>
  </em>
  <span> there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... of course," he muttered.  "I'm not going to vanish."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man flinched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right," he said softly, turning away again- towards the dishes, before turning on the water.  "I will see you in a few hours, Roman."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...yeah.  Seeya then."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a nice day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sky was clear, if a bit cloudy.  Blue and bright.  At least that stayed the same, on a normal day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the pavement to the billboards, everything was different- just not quite different enough for him to lose his ability to navigate.  The streets and paths were the same, and he had a photographic memory of those.  He knew how to get to his favorite tea shop from here, how to leave town,-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How to get to Catastrophe's lair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was another unspoken rule.  Roman was never to disturb him there.  Only when he could prove the villain was up to no good could he snatch him up, and never from his point of planning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was what made it fun, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd never expected to lose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was both disappointment and delight when he found that in this reality, the building that had practically been a palace was a courtroom.  No longer was it Patton's home, but Janus' workplace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was that knowledge not evidence enough that he had not hallucinated it all?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No.  He needed more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Straightening, he made his way to his favorite Café.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… he shouldn't have been surprised to find a strip club using the same name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hero-trainee stadium he had first encountered the villain in when they were young was now a school, apparently for grown and growing teens.  The bank Catastrophe had first robbed, where they had first fought- a restaurant.  And as he explored the rest of the town, he realized the house he was stationed in- where Remus and Janus called home- that was where they had learned each other's identities.  Where Roman had broken the rules, pulled off the villain's mask to find a terrified man he recognized from the stadium years prior, and he had broken another- pulled off his own and let Patton </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them would win by cheating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And in the end, neither of them did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton won, fair and square.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered what that meant in this reality.  If it had impacted it, if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> impact it- or if his presence here alone was enough of an impact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still Roman knocked on the door to Janus and Remus' home with a smile, because despite his loss yesterday- he'd found a victory today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can prove it to you," he exclaimed when Janus opened the door.  "After my appointment, I can prove- </span>
  <em>
    <span>with evidence-</span>
  </em>
  <span> both that the multiverse idea thing is real, and that I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>from</span>
  </em>
  <span> a different universe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was that pity smile again.  Roman couldn't wait until he wiped it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually, better yet, I want Remus to be a part of this journey, so we can head back here- get ready- maybe eat something- leave around five, and I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>prove </span>
  </em>
  <span>that I did not hallucinate my life, no matter what the therapist says.  This will be my strings attached to going to therapy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus blew out a breath of air, shrugging.  "Alright, Roman.  I am, after all, quite the sucker for refuting evidence."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman winked, and he laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was just making us some lunch," Janus said, stepping out of the way for Roman to let himself in once more.  "You took your time, your appointment is in half an hour."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well all I really needed to do was show up," Roman claimed.  "You're the one showing me the way- it's not like I have a journal or something to bring."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, but now you have lunch," the man said, shoving a paper bag into Roman's hands and holding one of his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you give one to Remus?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No.  I don't give him lunch because I don't want to interrupt his deep sleep.  I swear the only dreams he has are nightmares, and I don't want to pull him from a sleep terror if it means he will remember it in the waking day.  Usually we share dinner and breakfast, but he finds a meal in the night and I make my own lunch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Makes sense.  What's in it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Slices of apple with peanut butter dip, a spinach lettuce salad, and a few deviled eggs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Surprisingly healthy," Roman declared, looking to the little bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One should always take care of their diet to take care of their body, as the body takes care of the mind," he hummed cheerfully.  "I'm ready to go when you are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To the park to eat first?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That sounds fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then let's go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman lead the way.  It was mostly on instinct that he walked, instinct and muscle memory, and they chatted about nothing as they continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About halfway there, Janus stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are we going?" He suddenly asked, voice skewed with confusion, and Roman froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The park?" He said, though it was more of a question.  "... Faefair Gardens?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roman, that isn't a park," Janus responded plainly.  "That's a garden shop, it's in the name."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," he breathed curiously.  "Did you and Remus ever go on a date there?  Just… by any chance?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A strange look crossed the other's face.  "Yes.  How did you know that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Instinct, I suppose," he hummed, smiling as he thought about a fight with a villain- smiling more with his theory practically proven.  "But in that case, lead the way.  I don't know the city well enough."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you knew the name of the gardening shop?  And the path to it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A lucky guess," he mused, grinning widely, and Janus squinted at him but said nothing as they turned around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ate lunch, Janus leading the way to the park, but had to speedwalk to the therapy office- once again, with Janus leading the way, though Roman found he didn't actually have to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The office was in the exact same place as it was in his own world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sign in front was different- a "Doctor Emile Picani," where it had said "Professional Remy Noct."  But similarly to Wackendorf's, the purpose of this building was the same in both realities.  Roman found it somewhat strange that some things remained while others changed, but he doubted it truly meant anything- it was just interesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus let himself in, and Roman followed suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Emile, darling, I brought the troubled man Remus brought home last night," he purred as he entered, barely waiting for the opportunity to even see anyone at the business counter before he spoke.  A melodic, familiar laugh chimed through the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think most of the folks Remus brings home are rather troubled," the man- Emile, Roman supposes- says, leaning on his hand, but Roman had to do a double take.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing behind the counter and a sheet of glass is Remy Noct, but… </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Like someone had seen Roman's therapist in his own reality and decided he should be mixed with a teddy bear, and it had worked spectacularly well.  The hair was a light shade of brown with eyes that matched, but in place of Remy's signature sunglasses was a pair of adorable round prescription lenses, and in place of his leather jacket was a soft brown cardigan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I swear, don't tell me he's familiar as well?" Janus scoffed, rolling his eyes as he caught Roman staring.  The hero's expression morphed to a pout, and he glared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I told you I'd prove it later.  Don't you have some place to be?  Skedaddle," he said, shooing his hands at Janus, which he was sure made quite the first impression on this Emile, but he was really getting sick of the Alternative Patton acting like he didn't know what he was talking about.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus' lips pouted out in that displeased way they did when Patton was caught in the act, and he adjusted the jacket of his suit.  "Well.  Very well then," he said, sounding disgruntled, like that wasn't the reaction he had been expecting.  "I will return to guide you home in, say, an hour?"  He glanced to Emile and the man nodded cheerily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know how therapy works, J," Roman huffed, rolling his eyes, and Janus tensed for just a moment before letting out a nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really do sound just like Remus," he said, shaking his head at the man as he walked out the door.  Roman didn't even have the chance to fully process that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, let's get started- if you'll just go through the door here to a more private room- Roman, right?" Emile spoke up, and Roman's gaze shot up to see he had opened a door to the left.  Hesitantly, the hero nodded and followed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You say you've been to therapy before, is that right?" Emile asked as he opened another door, letting Roman enter into the little office first before shutting it.  "Do you mind if I ask for your last therapist's name?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remy Noct," Roman answered, because it wasn't like this man could contact him anyway.  "He doesn't exist here," he said, allowing himself to flop onto the comfortable therapy couch pushed against the wall as Emile sat in his own chair at a desk, looking on now in intrigue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't exist?  Did he die?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not that I'm aware of.  How much did Janus tell you about me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He claimed you were suffering from severe hallucinations, and that you may even be suffering from maladaptive daydreaming.  There are a few tests we can run on you for-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not necessary," Roman said, shaking his head as Emile pulled out a file.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Not-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not hallucinating, and I can prove it- although I'm not sure I can prove it to you.  I know I can prove it to Janus and Remus, when I leave today, so I don't really need to take any tests."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emile appeared somewhat taken aback.  He relaxed in his seat after a moment.  "Alright, then, if you don't want to take any tests right now, would you like to talk to me about your dreams backslash-forward-slash not dreams?  Your life, if you will- what lead Janus to deciding you needed my help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman hesitated.  "I don't really… want to say.  I feel that you will force me to take the tests."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, talking is the first step to noticing a problem, and noticing is the first step to getting better!  Are you afraid of being called a liar?"  He asked carefully, and Roman decided to fix his gaze in the rug as the therapist wrote something in an opened file.  "It's alright, Roman," he said, and there was a care in his voice that Roman had never heard in Remy's but it was enough to almost bring him to tears.  "This is a judgement-free space.  I will not accuse you of lying, and I will do my darnedest to believe you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman took a deep breath.  The other sounded so </span>
  <em>
    <span>honest</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He really couldn't just stay silent at that, his conscience would never let him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I believe I am from a different universe," he started, and Emile looked on, his expression wholly non-judgemental but his hand twitched, tapping his pen accidentally against the paper.  Roman didn't consider it an extreme enough reaction to stop.  "Where I am from, we have abilities- apparently in this reality, they are known as 'superpowers,' and I am a 'superhero,'"  he hesitated to look at Emile, but the man only gestured for him to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The villain that I fight calls himself Catastrophe.  He defeated me and sent me here, to this universe, where my powers no longer work and it seems nobody else has any.  Catastrophe is a man who looks strikingly like Janus, and I assume Janus to be this universe's </span>
  <em>
    <span>version</span>
  </em>
  <span> of him- and Remus to be this universe's version of me."  Again he glanced to Emile.  "Remy Noct- my previous therapist- was my therapist in my home universe.  He is- well, you are the alternate version of him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From a professional perspective, Emile couldn't understand how Roman had gone so long undiagnosed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From a personal perspective, Emile had made a promise to at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>to believe the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You claimed you had evidence for Janus and Remus?" He asked carefully, aware that one wrong move could have Roman storming out of his office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hero nodded.  "My previous meetups with Catastrophe," he declared.  "They line up almost exactly with Janus and Remus' own meetups- at least, I assume.  It's a theory that I plan to prove tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you believe that the meetings align?"  The therapist questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because where Catastrophe's house used to lie is a courtroom, and where my favorite café used to be is a strip club.  And I could bet you money right here if I had any that that courtroom is Janus' primary place of work, and that strip club is Remus' favorite venue.  Not only that, but earlier today I attempted to lead Janus to where </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>believed the park would be.  In my reality, it is called 'Faefair Gardens'-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which is a garden shop, not a park," Emile said, confused as to where this man was going with this.  Roman nodded firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which I was unaware of until Janus questioned our path- for I remember fighting Catastrophe in Faefair Gardens, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>park- </span>
  </em>
  <span>and so it was that when I questioned Janus as to if he and Remus had ever gone on a date there, in the shop by the same name that I knew the path to, he responded with the affirmative.  If you ask Janus, he will confirm this information."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah," Emile squeaked, suddenly beginning to regret his decision to listen to this patient seriously.  He was starting to </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe</span>
  </em>
  <span> his ramblings.  Perhaps this was less a case of maladaptive daydreaming and more a case of compulsive lying combined with stalking, or perhaps all three combined.  Roman was very quickly becoming a borderline dangerous individual.  "What can you tell me about this Remy Noct?"  He asked in an effort to change the subject, and Roman took a moment to think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've only ever connected with him through our mutual friend, Logan," he claimed.  "Remy's a little older than me and Lo, but Logan was friends with him way before me and- I mean, before I met him.  Logan was the one who recommended him as a therapist."  His gaze turned a little dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is something wrong?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, nothing," Roman stated.  "It's just- I haven't seen the other Logan yet.  Which is weird- in my universe, he's so close to me, and Remy, and P- Catastrophe.  But I've met all of you, and I have yet to meet him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does he look like?" Emile prompted curiously.  Roman made an outlining motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's just a little taller than me- shorter than Janus.  Black hair and blue eyes- the palest things you've ever seen.  A few freckles, but only at the very apples of his cheeks, and not a lot.  … Emile?  Are you okay?" He asked as the therapist froze up, staring blankly at nothing.  Roman watched as he mouthed numbers for a minute, then squeezed his eyes sharply shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roman, I'm sorry that we didn't do much of a session, but I need you to leave now," he mumbled.  "I'll call Janus to guide you home, but I-" he choked, and a hand darted up to his mouth.  He looked almost nauseous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it someone you know?" Roman asked softly as he stood, fidgeting with his hands but not fully expecting an answer.  He couldn't help but feel this was oddly unprofessional- oh, but, neither was Remy, coming in late to their appointments with a chai tea latte in hand and gossip about the cute barista who made it.  A common trait between them, he supposed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It isn't something I can handle talking about," Emile whispered.  "I'm sorry, but- I'll tell Janus or Remus to explain it to you.  Just, please, go.  We can do another session some other time, or get you another therapist that won't be as-" he hesitated, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>connected,</span>
  </em>
  <span> with your current situation."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah.  Okay.  I don't want another therapist, though," he muttered nervously.  There was no way he could prattle to someone else about all this.  "Do you-?" He paused, fumbling.  "Do I-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow," Emile said, burying his head in his hands, and he suddenly looked so defeated.  "I'll be better by tomorrow.  Just don't bring him up again, please- not to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sounded broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman swallowed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay.  I'll see you tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let himself out of the room, out of the building, leaving a shattered man behind.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long before Janus was back, pouting out his lips and quirking a brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" He questioned, and Roman shrugged.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… talked about a friend of mine, and-" he bit his lips.  "He said that you could explain it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So?  What did you say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just described how he looked," Roman said.  "I- I guess it must have been something to do with this universe's version of him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a long moment, Janus simply stared, but then his eyes lit with recognition, and a hand darted to his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Black hair?"  He asked softly, "blue eyes, pale skin, a smattering of freckles-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just on the apples of his cheeks?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Janus breathed, then glared, then the anger in his expression melted and he looked as broken as Emile had sounded.  "You're telling the truth about all this, aren't you?"  He asked, soft and quiet.  "It's not even just what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you believe</span>
  </em>
  <span> anymore.  It's- it's true, isn't it?  How odd."  He chuckled as he played with the fingers on his yellow gloves, his eyes registering mild panic.  "That you know of him, that you are here now.  That from the moment I met you, I knew you weren't lying, and yet I still chose to- chose to believe that you weren't in your right mind.  And yet, this proves it."  He breathed, and it was a shaky, weak thing that had Roman's hair standing on end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who is he?" Roman finally asked.  "Here, in this universe?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus bit the finger of his glove, as if bracing himself- closed his eyes, and when he opened them again they were resolute and determined.  "Virgil Pavidus," he finally said, pronouncing his last name as Pah-vee-doos, and the puzzle clicked even before he continued.  "Mine and Remus' almost-lover, and Emile's lifelong friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?"  Roman whispered, heart seizing at how similar it all was- if only Patton had turned out to be a different person, if only Roman and Logan had been…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, it didn't matter now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He disappeared," Janus said, like it was the most simple thing.  "Five years ago, Virgil disappeared in broad daylight.  Remus and I lost him in a crowd, and we never saw him again.  It's been ruled as a kidnapping, and-" his voice wavered, his expression twisted.  "And it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>bullshit</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he hissed, his temper suddenly snapping as he punched the side of the office building.  "Virgil would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>careless, </span>
  </em>
  <span>we were </span>
  <em>
    <span>right next to him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and we looked away, and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He wouldn't just </span>
  <em>
    <span>run off!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wouldn't get</span>
  <em>
    <span> kidnapped!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>The man I loved was a man who would lock and unlock the house twenty times every night, and if he lost track, he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>start over.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed</span>
  </em>
  <span>!  He would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>kicked!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wouldn't have been kidnapped like that, not without a fight, not when we were </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" His voice broke, and he fell to his knees, clutching his sides as he shook like he was crying- but the only emotion in his eyes was twisted rage as he pulled his arms from his sides and ripped the grass, clenching it between his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... I'm sorry," Roman said.  It was all he could.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In your world," Janus started, his voice almost a plea as he looked up to Roman.  He looked so small, it broke the hero's heart, and he understood now- understood why both Remus and Janus had been so cautious about his exploring town, so cautious about his leaving, so terrified he would disappear.  Janus spoke again, and it pulled Roman back.  "If he's there, if- if you find a way back, if we help you, you need to search for him.  Remus and I, we lost hope.  There's- it is so difficult to explain to others that he vanished into thin air, but you- you </span>
  <em>
    <span>being here,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>be there.  Where else-?" He faltered, expression fluttering as he made yet another attempt to steel himself, and Roman knelt in the grass in front of him, holding out his hands, and Janus grasped them like they were his last tie to earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll search," Roman promised.  "I will look for him for my whole life, if need be.  If he is there, Janus, I will find him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope you're not actually crazy," Janus chuckled bitterly.  "You're my first dose of hope in five years."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let Roman help him to his feet, and Roman easily led the way back to the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I still have to prove it to Remus," he explained, grounding Janus with words, and the man gave a hum and a nod.  "Honestly, I thought he would be the easier one," Roman prompted, attempting to get Janus to participate in the conversation, to distract him, and it worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's more stubborn than he looks," the man smiled faintly.  "That's another thing I love about him.  Even though the trait is rather annoying when it deals with, say, taking a bath."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or, say, removing dead rats from the dresser," Roman reminded, and Janus snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that a shared trait?"  Janus asked, one brow up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not the rats thing, but the stubbornness?  God yes.  I fight with Logan on a regular basis about </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'm amazed we still live together," he chuckled, then realized his mistake as Janus' eyes glazed slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Logan," he repeated, testing the word on his tongue.  "Is that-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My version, yeah," Roman breathed.  "He's really smart.  Has this power that makes his thinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>super </span>
  </em>
  <span>fast, so like- it's basically like the world is in slow motion for him?  I'm not sure.  I just know that every second for someone like me is more like a hundred seconds of thinking for someone like him.  But if too much happens at once, he gets really overwhelmed, and his brain shuts off completely.  He just goes blank.  It's a little scary, but I usually just guide him to a dark place- deprive him of his senses for a bit, that helps."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a similarity," Janus hummed softly, and a breathtakingly fragile smile came across his face.  "Virgil used to have attacks, and I would take care of him.  Remus was always too loud, didn't know how to soften his voice- so I'd take Virgil to a dark room, play some white noise.  Let him regroup.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I miss him.  I wish he was here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman left him to silence for a moment only to search his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you and Remus have been together for five years?" He questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, longer than that.  Since we left highschool.  Eight years now, I think."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn.  When are you gonna pop the question?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not sure.  Knowing Remus, he'd be happy if I served the ring in his food and he choked on it, so I'm searching for the right balance between 'disgustingly something Remus would enjoy' and 'something sappy that I also may remember fondly.'"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you think too long, you won't get the chance," the hero laughed.  "I am rather impulsive, no matter the universe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're correct about that," Janus responded in turn.  "I'll just have to tell him no until I come up with the perfect plan for it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the home after more senseless conversation, but before they could enter, Janus turned quickly to Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No matter what comes, try not to bring up Virgil," he hissed.  "Remus acts the least affected by the whole thing, but he's the most sensitive among us.  He'll pass it off as a joke, pretend he doesn't care, and hate himself for it two months later.  I know him, and I know what he does, and I know that mentioning Virgil to him will hurt him.  Even if it does not hurt him today, it will hurt him.  I will act as if I am convinced by whatever 'evidence' you present after we get ready, and he should be convinced as well- if not by you, than by my belief in you.  No mention of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>will be necessary, understood?" He questioned, tilting his head, and Roman nodded shortly.  "Good.  Then inside we go, darling, let us prepare for our little date."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman spluttered a little, but Janus ignored him as he unlocked the door and entered the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For once, Roman didn't mind the turned shoulder, not when paired with that sweet little smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a feeling the night would be more difficult than anticipated, even without the added effort to convince Remus of his own stable mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hero sighed heavily- and stepped into the home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>